


Magdalene

by mirelurkcakes



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Biblical References, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirelurkcakes/pseuds/mirelurkcakes
Summary: Deacon’s always known her as one person despite her ever growing list of fraudulent titles, and that’s Mary Magdalene sitting on the steps of her trailer with a cigarette hanging from her mouth.





	Magdalene

**Author's Note:**

> today's aesthetic: is it catholicism or sex?
> 
> i'll give you a hint: it's not catholicism.
> 
> i'm working on the main part of this right now so it'll be available soon. B)

          She goes by many names: elegant handwriting scrawled across the chalkboard changes weekly. It’s all the same person. It's Myrtle when she’s fed up with a tourist’s bullshit, and Hecate when she’s in Goodneighbor—sipping red wine from a fragile, stemmed glass. She becomes Wrench when she’s buried waist deep (head first) under the hood of a rotting car. Back in some ramshackle settlement, it’s always Daisy; and, it’s nothing but another dog and pony show she puts on for a growing collection of hopefuls plucked from the wastes.

          But—Deacon’s always known her as one person despite her ever growing list of fraudulent titles, and that’s Mary Magdalene sitting on the steps of her trailer with a cigarette hanging from her mouth. It’s Mary Magdalene fetching a bucket of water in the dead of winter, wearing leopard print pumps because she can’t find her damned feathered slippers. _Always_ Mary Magdalene—vantablack hair rolled in a set of mismatched curlers every Sunday evening, lazily glossing over a pre-war spank magazine like it’s just another issue of Guns  & Bullets.

          _Mags_ , for short.

          He knows it’s not even close to being her real name. It’s some biblical bullshit she’s twisted and dirtied to be anything but holy. He knows she chose that name with a purpose in mind. Some end goal, maybe. It’s too familiar: creeps him out sometimes when his mind slips too far and he realizes they both have a thing for making vaguely holy words almost _filthy_ in nature. He also likes it sometimes when he’s watching her pop the cap off of a beer using nothing but a tacky plastic lighter.

          Admittedly, Deacon thought he liked it even more when he stalked her across the Commonwealth, following a trail of .50 caliber shells and occasional gray matter. At the time, he didn’t know who she was or what the hell she was doing. All he knew was that she was something out of a pre-war noir flick that only aired at 3:00am on a Tuesday.

          But he’s found that he likes it most when he’s close and she’s crouched in a dumpster in the middle of downtown Boston. He likes it most when she pulls him in haphazardly, just before a super mutant stumbles upon her rummaging. And when she sends forth a single shot to take out the trash, he sees a strange kind of heaven behind volatile, summer eyes. it doesn't phase her, and she goes right back to shoving scrap into her bag; but, not before hip checking the spy with a wink, and a lupine display of white teeth.

          Deacon likes her the most when she’s the prime example of that no good harlot wife of Jesus Christ— _Mary Magdalene_.


End file.
